the_spongebob_squarepantsfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
Robert "SpongeBob" SquarePants is the main character of the SpongeBob SquarePants. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob's a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series. He later was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. In Patrick SmartPants, when Patrick is smart, he refers to SpongeBob as "Robert". It is unknown if this is SpongeBob's real name or just Patrick sounding smart. Description SpongeBob is a cute sea sponge but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down, but in more recent episodes, he is a more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tits, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode, and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. And also, SpongeBob never passed Boating School. Personality SpongeBob is a very clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the Mailfish. He is also very over-confident. Sometimes though he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He also sometimes tends to make a big deal of small problems, such as losing his name tag. SpongeBob can't detect lies or malice information as easier as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. He is also scared of the dark. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever", where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles . SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he's generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure/deity. Ironically, the funny fact is, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he's angry, with the exception of the episode, "Breath of Fresh Squidward". Antagonistic Side SpongeBob is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including annoyance. *In "Nasty Patty" he helped Mr. Krabs create a tainted patty to "kill" the health inspector. They both thought the health inspector was a fake one. He even put the nastiest things on the patty. *In "Squirrel Jokes" He made fun of Sandy by calling her stupid. Even he promised Sandy that no more squirrel jokes, he broke the promise. And he told Sandy that people laugh "with" her but they laugh at her. However this stopped once sandy started being dumb and injured Spongebob *In "Can You Spare A Dime?" he picked up Mr. Krabs tightly by the neck. *In "Pranks A Lot" he and Patrick trespassed and scared everyone, and attempted to burn Mr. Krabs' money. *In "Party Pooper Pants" Squidward went to his party when his cables were cut, obviously by SpongeBob. *In "Squidward, The Unfriendly Ghost" He sent Squidward up in the sky even though Squidward said no more favors. But this was because he thought that Squidward was still dead. *In "Rodeo Daze" He kidnapped people, who wouldn't help him, to help him save Sandy from a rodeo. That is technically illegal because it counts as kidnapping. *In "Toy Store of Doom" He annoyed an employee by singing. He also hid in the store past open hours and someone could have thought he might have been robbing the store. *In "Just One Bite" He forced Squidward to eat a Krabby Patty by handcuffing himself to Squidward. *In "Ripped Pants" He tricked the life guard into thinking he was dying but it was a prank just to say he ripped his pants. *In "Sailor Mouth", He used foul language, along with Patrick. *In "The Thing", He and Patrick antagonized Squidward by asking so many questions. *In "Walking Small" He ruthlessly took what he wanted and accidentally drove everyone from the beach but he was tricked by Plankton. *In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" he ruthlessly scolded Mr. Krabs (though drunk) because Mr. Krabs didn't make him the manager of The Krusty Krab 2. *In "Best Day Ever" he scolded everybody who made him fail in having the best day ever. *In "Driven to Tears" he tore up Patrick's license and threw it out. *In "Squidward in Clarinetland" Squidward must go through torture SpongeBob created to find his clarinet. *In "A Pal for Gary" he scolded Gary for "being mean" to Puffy Fluffy, when it is actually Puffy Fluffy who is being mean to Gary. *In "Stuck in the Wringer" SpongeBob scolded Patrick for getting him stuck in the Wringer, and for not helping him at all (and also blinded by the point that Patrick tried to help, but SpongeBob was blinded by his general stupidity), Patrick runs off crying and all the Bikini Bottomites turn on SpongeBob telling him that he deserved what he gotten, sending SpongeBob in deep depression. Abilities and Talents Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series. *'Soft Pliable Body:' Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, the Bully. *'Regeneration:' It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. *'Boneless:' SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates) however in some episode like I Had An Accident are shown on its X-rays. *'Absorbent:' Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Such as in The bully when Flats kept on hitting him but Spongebob just absorbed it. *'Singing and Nose Playing': SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good at. Despite all of these abilities, SpongeBob, along with Plankton are the two main characters who are the weakest in physical strength; *'Lack of Strength:' He uses stuffed animals as "weights" in his personal exercise room; he struggles to lift a small wooden branch with marshmallows on the ends. He is unable to lift a drinking straw or a cup filled with juice. However, like many aspects of the show, his strength (or lack, thereof) is highly inconsistent between episodes, and he has been shown to have considerable strength on various occasions. He is revealed to have an incredibly muscled body when he fights Patrick. *'Karate Expert:' SpongeBob is known to make physical contact throughout the series, especially with Sandy. However he is only playful with Karate and is always overpowered, however he is usually saved by someone who is strong such as Patrick and Sandy. *'Intelligence:' Though typically seen (at least by Squidward) as exceedingly infantile and stupid, SpongeBob has been shown to be extremely talented in many fields, even sometimes having a high intellect. In fact, driving a boat is one of the few things SpongeBob is bad at. When he puts his mind to a task, he can accomplish anything, he spent ages constructing a circle of stone statues that produce a sound identical to his voice, simply to lure the jellyfish away from him. He is able to become a master of fancy dining by removing everything from his mind except "fine dining and breathing". Thanks to his vivid imagination, SpongeBob has in various episodes been shown to be superior to Squidward as an artist; he effortlessly produces a perfect rendition of Michelangelo's David, adept with a shell to block his genitalia. SpongeBob actually produces an exact replica of the interior of Squidward's house right down to Squidward's medicine cabinet and artwork, the latter of which Squidward admits are actually better than his own. SpongeBob also possesses a vast knowledge of subjects he is interested in, such as Jelly fishing, Krabby Patties and their history, and boating (thanks to years of education in boating school). Near-Death Experiences SpongeBob's life has most usually been in good luck at his Boating School driving tests, where he gets himself and others (usually Mrs. Puff) injured or almost injured from his reckless driving. He also gets injuries from extreme sports with Sandy and the Radicals, Patrick, or living like Larry. He also almost froze to death in Frozen Face Off. He also almost didn't make it against the Big One in Spongebob vs. the big one. He one time almost got eaten and starved to death in To Save a Squirrel. Category:Character Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie